Monarch of Dirkson
The Monarch of the Kingdom of Dirkson is the constitutional Head of State of Dirkson, being considered the personification of the state and permanent representative of the Dirkian people, being the Guardian of the Royal Crown and of the National Arms, also is Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the Royal Defense Forces of Dirkson, in certain cases when the monarch can not perform his duties, the Crown Prince/Princess may take over as regent until the situation normalizes. History Edward I was the first King of Dirkson from 1958 to 1963 and monarch-in-exile from 1963 to 1976, Joseph I is the current Monarch, the Crown Princess Mariana is expected to be the first reigning Queen of Dirkson. From 1887 to 1958, the Monarch of the United Kingdom was also the monarch of the British Dominion of Dirkson, being represented by a Governor-General, in 1958, Dirkson declared its independence and the independence leader Edward Sonica was appointed King by the Provisional Parliament. Dirkson's case is unique in the continent, a former american colony that became a monarchy by democratic means, the only similar case being Brazil, which was a constitutional monarchy from 1822 to 1889. Assignments Constitution of the Kingdom of Dirkson, article 21th. Art. 21th Are the royal prerogatives of the Monarch: * I - represent the State and the People with dignity; * II - accredit foreign representatives and ambassadors; * III - appoint the dirkian representatives and ambassadors in foreign missions; * IV - sign or veto laws passed by the Federal Legislative Assembly; * V - open and close, respectively, the first and last annual session of the Federal Legislative Assembly; * VI - call referendums and plebiscites approved by the Federal Legislative Assembly; * VII - dissolve the Federal Legislative Assembly, when there is a threat to the national order and stability of the democratic institutions; * VIII - appoint and sworn the President and Vice Presidents of the Council of State; * IX - dissolve the Council of State when there is a threat to the national order and stability of democratic institutions; * X - decree the State of Siege and the State of Defense, as defined in this Constitution; * XI - indicate and, after approval by the Federal Senate, appoint the magistrates of the superior courts; * XII - confirm the results of the elections; * XIII - declare war and celebrate peace; * XIV - grant the honorific orders; * XV - keep informed on matters of State; * XVI - exercise the Command of the Royal Defense Forces as Supreme Commander-in-Chief; * XVII - award titles; * XVIII - grant pardons, in accordance with the law, but not general pardons. Titles and Honors As Monarch, the King has the current titles: * His Royal Majesty, Constitutional Sovereign and Defender of the Nation, King Joseph I of Dirkson * His Royal Majesty, Joseph I, Head of the Royal House of Sonica * His Royal Majesty, Joseph I, Guardian of the Royal Crown * His Highness, Joseph I, Grand Master of the Royal Order of Sonica List of Monarchs of Dirkson: Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Royalty Category:Royal House of Sonica Category:Government Category:Politicians